


A push, a shove and a gun

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Gunplay, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Pretend Cheating, Role-playing Sex, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Craig like spicing up their sex-life, and they've invited Sid along for a role-play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A push, a shove and a gun

**Author's Note:**

> So dropletsofblood posted the first fic she's ever written for Slipknot (n a journal that was since deleted) and it got me thinking. I was wondering how this situation would happen and then I thought they probably wouldn't be very serious about it and this happened: role playing smut! :]

  
The room is dark and stinks of mould. This really isn't Sid's idea of romantic which should work awfully well for what they have planned for tonight. Call it a poetic statement maybe. Or just perfectionism. Then again, he's been promised Chris's ass and he's fairly sure his attention won't be focused on the surroundings for much longer.

Glancing back, he grins as the taller guy pads behind him and Sid lets himself fall back into the strong arm that slides around his waist.

"What a lovely place…" He doesn't sound as sarcastic as he was intending, mostly because Chris's fingers are climbing up under his shirt, nails digging in slightly.

"Sorry, doll… I didn't have much time to prepare this… Craig's always a bit suspicious…" His fingers find and play with Sid's left nipple as he speaks, his voice a pleasantly low vibration against the DJ's back, making him slip further into the mood.

While they talk, Sid allows Chris to walk him towards the bed slowly, more focused on the goosebumps on his skin than anything. He feels maybe a bit passive, but it's ok as they both know why they're here and Chris obviously doesn't need directions. He moves his head to the side allowing the percussionist more access to his neck, and moans softly as teeth graze his skin.

Then the pleasant feeling turns to pain as Chris doesn't stop and bites harder, until Sid's squirming in his arms, trying to get away, whining under his breath.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" He is trying to sound indignant, but the situation has left him too aroused for it.

He doesn't even manage to pull himself out of Chris's embrace and he shivers when he hears the answer, a low purr in his ear. "Marking you… so when I share you there's no confusion about who you belong to."

Sid doesn't have time to point out that the whole sharing thing is pretty weird considering what they are currently doing, because something moves in his peripheral vision and he tenses against Chris, recognizing the silhouette emerging from the bathroom.

"Craig, wh-" He doesn't go any further, stopped by the glare Craig aims at him.

Chris on the other hand doesn't seem either surprised or bothered. "I wasn't sure you'd find the place."

And just like that he's gone from behind Sid, crossing the dingy motel room. The next thing they're kissing like they haven't seen each other in years and it's obscene and hot at the same time, their tongues moving together. Craig wraps his arms around Chris's neck and the percussionist lifts him up, apparently effortlessly, pressing the smaller man's back against the wall so they can keep kissing, but from the same level.

Sid considers yelling, or going and pulling Chris back from Craig. But at the same time, the sight is so completely pornographic with Craig's hips locked against Chris's, and the sounds they make, Sid can't seem to pull his eyes away from them.

When they eventually pull apart, Sid watches Chris move back carefully so Craig can slide down on the ground and, for some reason, he finds himself waiting until the sampler is on his feet again to speak, making sure the words work.

"Why d'you tell him where we were?"

He expects Chris to answer, but Craig does instead. "Because I asked him, obviously…"

A shiver finds its way down Sid's spine, the look Craig is giving him is calculating and hungry in ways that can't be good. He squares his shoulders, knowing exactly how to play it, and shoots for bravado.

"You're not fucking getting anywhere near me, Craig! I'm getting the fuck outta here!" He manages all of three steps towards the door, only to watch Chris take one long step to block his way.

"Chris, what are you doing? I thought…" But he has to stop because Chris is giving him his own version of Craig's nasty smirk and obviously he's not getting out of the room anytime soon.

Turning back to Craig, thoughts rushing through his head, he opens his mouth to demand an explanation, and leaves it there, looking like a fish out of water as he finds himself staring at a gun's nuzzle.

Craig is leering at him, twirling the weapon around in a motion that's particularly unsettling. Sid feels a cold sweat breaking over his back and his mouth is dry. He looks pleadingly back at Chris, and speaks softly, "please, Chris…"

But the percussionist only shrugs. "You're on your own, doll."

Craig smirks wide, motioning the gun towards the bed. "Hands and knees, Siddy boy."

Sid blinks at the words, his heart skipping a beat at what's implied. He doesn't move or speak.

Impatiently, Craig glares and snarls, "get on your fucking hands and knees. Now!"

Still not moving, Sid's mind is racing a mile a minute, going around in circles over the same couple of ideas. He almost doesn't notice Chris padding back from the door, to sit nonchalantly on the bed and jumps when his voice cuts through him.

"Y'know, he probably should take his clothes off first…"

And it's Chris's detached, clinical tone that breaks through Sid's concentration and makes him start giggling like a school-girl. He can't even stop as Craig gives him a pointed look.

"You're fucking out of character, Sid."

Shaking his head in a sort of apologetic gesture, Sid bites on his lower lip hard, until he's calmed down and he raises his hands.

"M'sorry… He sounded so polite… I-" He doesn't get to finish his half-assed apology as Craig steps up to him, glare back full on and gun pressed right under his jaw.

"You heard him, strip!"

Suddenly, with the cold reality of the weapon digging into his skin, Sid can't seem to find what's so funny anymore and once more he glances at Chris, hoping for support. Instead what he gets is a sharp, "now, Sid!"

He lets his temper flare at that, shaking his head in silent rebellion, and he takes a step back, hoping to get the gun a little further from his head. "Fuck you two! You're not doing this to me… We're friends…" He's surprised at how sincere he's sounding, but then again he hadn't expected Craig to bring an actual gun.

Craig, who's smirking again, that nasty and smug smile of his, talks in a low deliberate voice. "Now see, you don't have much of a choice, baby, seeing as there's two of us and one of you. Not to mention the gun that you're decidedly standing on the wrong side of…"

Clearly there's nothing to hope from Craig, unsurprisingly given the situation. But maybe he can appeal to Chris, considering the scenario. "Chris, man! What did I ever do to you? You said I was all you ever wanted? I trusted you…"

He almost thinks he's scored something as he sees Chris nodding along to his sentences, but then the answer feels like a slap in the face. "Awww… Sid, it can't always be about you…"

That's Craig's cue, obviously, and Sid almost doesn't turn back to the sampler fast enough to see the very real slap coming. He finds himself staggering back further until his back meets the wall. The sensation from the blow is sending wild, powerful signals down his spine and he's fairly sure he's going to drop the role again in less than a minute.

But Craig steps up to him and presses the gun against his forehead, dosing his arousal with a hard crash of cold reality. Sid swallows back a whimper of panic and the incredibly stupid urge of shooting his mouth off, no matter what the others think, he is actually capable of learning.

Not that it is going to do him all that much good as Craig traces the side of his face with the barrel of the gun, until it's pressed under his jaw and Sid doesn't dare swallowing anymore. He stares at the other man, almost afraid to close his eyes and he still jerks in surprise when Craig suddenly leans in, licks his ear lobe and whispers in his ear.

"I want everything, baby, everything you can give… And then some…"

Sid feels his lower lip quiver somewhat, his eyes get rounder and his jeans get that much tighter because fuck if that kind of tone isn't the stuff of what his wet dreams are made of. He bites down on his lower lip to keep himself from saying something that doesn't fit. His breath hitches loudly as Craig slides his thumb and index finger in his shirt, expertly popping the buttons open. Then, he pushes the shirt back, over Sid's shoulders and Sid shivers stronger when the cold metal of the gun brushes against his arm.

He closes his eyes and almost hisses as Craig keeps tracing the gun down his arm then randomly over to his naked belly. He feels terribly exposed and fragile, his guts awfully unprotected. His eyes shoot open as he feels fingers playing with the top of his jeans, he expects to feel his jeans follow the same path as his shirt. But as Craig doesn't move, he looks back up, to a fairly malicious smile.

"On second thoughts, you do it."

Cocking his head in confusion, he blinks. "Do what?"

Craig rolls his eyes and speaks very slowly, as if he was talking to some retard. "You take the rest of your clothes off."

Sid glances at Chris on the bed and almost moans at the look the percussionist has on them, smoldering doesn't even begin to cover it. After a second, he finally answers Craig making his voice break a little. "I-I can't…"

And he knows this isn't going to go down well and he feels the shiver along his spine before Craig starts moving. But the feeling only gets stronger as the sampler, deliberately slowly, presses the gun back to his forehead and doesn't say anything. Not that he needs to.

Wondering how long he can keep trying the sampler's patience, Sid shoots a brief look at Chris, still on the bed, one hand over his crotch, his eyes half-closed as he touches himself. Hastily, he tears his eyes away from the percussionist and shakes his head at the sampler, despite the barrel still firmly pressed between his eyes.

"I'm going to count to three, Sid. If by then, you're still wearing your jeans, I'm busting your knee…"

The really horrible thing, Sid thinks, is that Craig is so specific with his threat, if he'd let it hang it wouldn't have sounded so serious, but now Sid can almost already feel the excruciating pain in his knee.

"One…"

He doesn't even think about it, hooks his fingers into his jeans and pushes them down, forgetting to open them. He almost panics when the jeans refuse to move, before remembering to open them and letting them drop around his ankles. Unsure what Craig means by wearing your jeans, he frantically tries to get the jeans off completely, while he's still wearing his shoes, as might be expected it doesn't work out.

"Two…"

There's something Sid doesn't have time to identify in Craig's voice, as he desperately kicks his shoes off and finally manages to get his shoes, jeans and socks off. Then he remembers to feel sheepish that he didn't put any underwear on earlier, which kinda doesn't work with tonight.

Chris smiles wide and speaks lowly from the bed. "See, wasn't that hard, now was it?"

And Sid shivers all over again, because he catches the glance Craig aims at Chris and loaded is one word for it, fucking-hot-and-sexy-and-how-am-I-supposed-to-act-after-that is another. Now he really wants the sampler to give him his attention back and possibly an order, hopefully one that involves Chris's clothes.

Craig turns back to him and cocks his eyebrow in a rather pointy way. For a second Sid has no idea what's wrong. But then, Craig's eyes travel down and Sid blushes somewhat, because Craig is staring at his hard on, and ok, yes he shouldn't be having one, but he's only human. He wants to shrug, but Craig's back in character, a sneer on his face and the gun now pushing at his upper arm.

"Do me, now."

Well, that works too. He takes a shaky breath and forces his hands to tremble some. He doesn't have to try very hard, as the gun really isn't making him feel comfortable at all and he gets his fingers under the hem of Craig's tee-shirt. Hesitantly he pushes it up, half trying to think up a way to deal with the gun, half waiting for Craig to decide something.

And the latter happens as Craig only allows him to pull out his gun-free hand, then his head, before swapping the gun and letting Sid take the shirt completely off. Because this just wouldn't work given the mood they want, Sid absolutely can't lean in and lick on Craig's nipple, but damn if he doesn't wish he could.

Craig clears his throat in a very pointed way and Sid, biting his lip, working at looking scared, carefully lets his hands drop to the sampler's hips. Pity he can't touch and the way Craig's breathing, he's fairly sure he's agreeing. He does manage to fumble convincingly with the belt and pops the buttons open with trembling hands. Because he can feel the warmth radiating from Craig's cock.

For a moment, he leaves his hands on the waistband, calculating how to do it, but he's forced to start moving again when he feels the gun prodding his shoulder none too gently. Shivering once, and biting back a moan, he pushes the jeans down until he's kneeling right in front of Craig. His cock sends a definitely interested buzz. He looks up, eyes big and pleading.

"Your shoes?"

The look Craig gives him is blank and fear slithers up his spine once more. He really hadn't thought Craig could be such a good actor, nor that he would enjoy the foreboding. He licks his lips as he waits for Craig's answer.

It doesn't come. Instead, the sampler puts his free hand over the top of his head and uses the leverage to toe out his sneakers. Then he nudges Sid again with the gun, silently telling him to get on with it. And Sid does, bracing himself when Craig uses him for balance again while he takes off his socks and jeans.

Then he's left eyeing Craig's boxer shorts, pondering more for the hell of it than any real doubt that the guy wants him to take them off too. He only moves again, when the gun goes to butt his temple, and frees Craig's erection in a swift motion.

"Suck him!"

Really, that doesn't come as a surprise, but the fact that it's Chris's voice does surprise Sid. He'd forgotten him and Craig weren't alone. Looking at the man on the bed, he swallows tentatively, as if he doesn't want to do it and speaks brokenly.

"Please, Chris… I don-"

Once again he's cut by the gun, the nuzzle bumping into the side of his head, making him cringe and pull back, only to bump his head in the wall. He brings his hand up, intending to rub his head, but Craig catches it in his hands and forces him up. Sid wants to protest, but Craig is faster.

"Think I told you to get on your hands and knees, baby…"

Resisting the sampler's motion, Sid stops right at the foot of the bed, only barely keeping himself from stomping his foot.

"I'm not your fucking toy!"

Which has the predictable outcome of Craig giving him a glare and raising the gun up to point it at his face once more. And fuck if, no matter how many times he's done it, it's still getting Sid's heart to race and the same shiver down his spine. It gets even worse a second later, when Chris presses up right against his back and he has to force himself to tense as if he wanted to move away from the taller guy.

"Yes you are… tonight at least…"

Chris's hands wind around Sid's skin, his clothes a little rough on the DJ's back and his mouth nuzzles into his neck, right where he bit him earlier. Sid braces himself for another bite, but it never comes. He does however find himself swung over the bed unceremoniously, landing in a crumpled pile of limbs.

Sorting himself back into a more comfortable position, he watches as Craig grabs Chris's shirt and pulls him closer. Again, their kiss is hot and obscene, even more so as this time Craig is naked and clearly rubbing against Chris, pushing the percussionist back into the wall. Sid hears the muffled thud of his back hitting it.

And he knows he should be trying to think up of some way to get out, or to get back on track, but watching them, the familiarity of their motions, the simple ways that show just how used they are to each other, the subtle shift when Craig reasserts his dominance and Chris lets him. Sid has seen it before, a couple of times, which is why he's here tonight at all, but it's still mysterious and erotic, nothing at all like watching porn, so, so much better.

Suddenly, Craig pulls back, making Chris wince from nibbling on his lips a bit too hard and turns back to Sid on the bed. He cocks his eyebrow and smirks.

"Still here, I see… Good," he aims the gun leisurely, underlining the somewhat threatening tone of his voice. "Now, I'm gonna take you…"

Sid shivers and pretty uselessly tries to crawl back on the bed, all of the half-foot that separates him from the wall. Then he's left feeling like a mouse staring at a particularly fascinating snake. He holds on his breath as Craig creeps up the bed, gun still in hand.

"You were right Chris… His skin is almost translucent…"

Of course, he uses the gun to trace up his leg, and Sid is right about to lash out, when Craig's hand catches his ankle while the gun presses right onto his knee. The DJ lets out a tiny whimper of plea, Craig smirks wider and traces the gun higher up over his thigh.

And Sid panics right there and then, forgetting all about their plan, because a gun pressed to his nether parts is spot on in the middle of never-fucking-ever.

"NO FUCKING WAY! GET THAT FUCKING GUN OFF MY DICK!"

The result is only half negative, because the gun isn't pressed to his balls anymore and this is a definite improvement. On the other hand, Craig is now straddling him, gun pressed against his forehead again and it's a feeling he could have lived without.

Swallowing uneasily, Sid realizes that he is in fact wriggling under Craig's weight. Not that he's trying to get away from him, really, this is not the point, but he simply can't stay put. In spite of the menace radiating from the sampler, Sid's getting past the point where he can wait for much longer, and he can't whine to get more because he'd out of character again.

However the actual, honest to god jerk of his body is completely and utterly in character and genuine. Because he's somehow managed to forget that Craig isn't alone, and the hand that's pushing his left leg to the side most definitely doesn't belong to the sampler.

"Craig, I think…" Chris's voice trails off as the sampler pushes off from Sid and glances back at him.

"_You_ don't get to think!" There's a leer in Craig's voice, clear and nasty, just perfect. "You _were_ trying to go behind my back, weren't you?"

Since Craig isn't paying as much attention to him, Sid takes the occasion to push up to his elbows and watch Chris squirm.

The percussionist is still fully dressed and he's very clearly avoiding Craig's eyes. It sends a nice shiver of appreciation up Sid's spine. Hopefully, Craig's gonna be creative in his revenge. The smirk is obvious in Craig's voice when he speaks up again.

"What were you planning for tonight? Get him to suck your cock? Or were you gonna suck him, so you could fuck him then?"

Sid can see Chris's breath hitching as he nods to Craig's words, though what he's nodding to exactly isn't very clear. Then Craig's voice snaps, making both him and Chris start.

"First, get naked! Second, on your knees! Third, if you so much as touch yourself, I'm blowing Sid's balls!"

The result is that Sid whimpers, earning a nasty back slap from the sampler. "And you better shut up! What d'you think was gonna happen after I found out about you and my boyfriend? So now, you're gonna take whatever I give you and be thankful f'I don't blow your fucking balls out by the end of the night!"

During Craig's tirade, Chris gets undressed, his clothes pile around him at the bottom of the bed. Craig's glare is digging holes into Sid's skull, and the DJ would dearly love to be able to let Chris know just how fucking hot he looks, on his knees, fumbling with his clothes, unsure and flustered. One thing is sure, both of the others are a lot better than he is at the whole role playing thing.

Sid blinks and yelps when Craig pokes the gun against his temple once again. He wishes he could say this is getting old, but it's not and he's shivering hard again.

"You like what you see?"

Clearly, there's no way this isn't a trick question, but it's just as clear that lying is not going to cut it. So he nods slowly, squeezing his eyes shut when Craig lifts his hand. The slap never comes though and he reopens his eyes tentatively. Craig is smirking at him.

"You're gonna get more than just seeing, Siddy baby. And you're going to behave, right?"

Sid nods fast, almost desperate, because his cock is still hard and has been for a fucking long while by now and he's never been known for his patience. The expression on Craig's face makes him feel a bit suspicious though, but the sampler turns to Chris again and Sid sighs in silent relief that the look isn't for him.

"You, on the other hand, are not going to like what I've got for you…" Chris looks even more desperate while Craig continues, "my jeans are behind you, what I've got for you is in the left pocket… Me and Sid are going to wait while you get it."

Chris moves slowly, crawling on his hands and knees to get to where he's supposed to. He fumbles with the jeans, unable to find the pocket for a moment, until he finally gets something rather small out of it. His face is a study in lust when he shows the cock ring he's just extracted from Craig's jeans.

Craig grins wolfishly. "Put it on… And pray for me to let you take it off before the night's over."

His hands shaking, Chris closes the ring around his cock, letting out a soft sigh. If he could Sid would definitely taunt Chris about it, except he can't and it's even better not to be able to do what he wants.

"Now, come back here."

Sid hopes he can watch Chris crawl some more, but Craig's attention is back on him, the gun trailing not so innocently against his arm. He wants to scream again, for Craig to finally get how fucking scary the whole thing is, but the sampler has that look on his face again and Sid bites his lower lip, forcing himself not to move.

He shivers when Craig's suddenly breathing hotly against his ear and he wants to moan because the bed is dipping from Chris crawling on it. He only gets a glimpse, but he sees that the percussionist's cock is already dark from the ring, and wet and leaking and Sid reallyreally wants to lick it clean.

Craig's right next to Chris now, poking him with the gun, and the fucking shivers are right there up and down Sid's spine again. It's almost scarier to see it pressed against someone else's skin, pushing Chris over to Sid.

"Suck him baby, suck him like you do me… Take him all the way down, swallow and suck around him… And I don't want to see your hands move from behind your back."

Seriously, at any other time, Sid would have burst out laughing, because dirty talk could be so cheesy except this is all about how he is going to get his cock sucked by Chris and he already knows how Chris sucks. Fucking awesome doesn't even begin to cover it. Besides, it's pretty obvious from Chris's face that he wants nothing more than to do exactly what he's told.

Chris crawls up the bed, positioning himself between Sid's legs, his hands clasped behind his back. The DJ feels goosebumps spread all over his body and a fresh wave of arousal takes over his cock. He moans and Chris hasn't even touched him yet, it all comes from the leaning motion and the gun that Craig is still playing with.

It seems to take forever, but Chris's warm mouth finally closes around his cock and Sid has just enough time to see the look on Craig's face shift, dropping the role, before his eyes close. Because Chris is obedient to a fault, doing exactly what he's been told, swallowing all of Sid's cock. It's so fucking good, Sid grabs his hair with both hands and tugs it, giving him the rhythm he wants.

"Fucking stay in character!"

There's so much lust in Craig's voice, Sid's fairly sure he's only saying it because he's jealous.

"Dun care!" And the only reason he doesn't flip the sampler is because both his hands are still tangled into Chris's hair and he's too greedy to let go. Of course he's forgotten about Craig's tamper, and he gets a rude reminder, shaped like a gun digging in his ribs.

He yelps and bucks, which forces Chris to take more of his cock than he was ready for and to cough around him. The feelings are intense and all he can think of is getting off, so fucking close.

There's a loud clang in the room and his eyes flash open again, his heart beating in surprise. Chris has paused his sucking. They both focus on Craig, who's climbing on the bed behind Chris.

"Fuck this role play… You two are too fucking hot to resist..."

Sid grips Chris's hair harder, keeping him from moving as they both wait to see what exactly Craig is on about. They don't have to wait for long. The DJ moans at the way Craig lubes his fingers, half of him wanting to be on the receiving end and the other so fucking turned on that he's getting live, interactive porn, he doesn't care anymore.

The only reason he knows Craig has got to business is because suddenly Chris moans, long and dragged out and breathless and fucking muffled because his mouth is still pretty full of Sid's cock. And Sid thinks this is exactly how Chris should always sound, and feel, and just generally be.

Without hesitation he bucks up, knowing it won't be easy or comfortable and he gets the best reaction possible: Chris tries to move back, right onto Craig's finger, or maybe fingers if Chris's reaction and Craig's smug smile are to be trusted.

"Fuck, you guys…." This really rates pretty high in the top ten of the most inane shit he's ever voiced, but what can he say?

"Hope you're ready, Chris…"

And well, Sid wishes there was any way he could see what the sampler is doing, while his cock remains in Chris's mouth and it's a pity physics don't work that way. What is very much not a pity is that suddenly Chris is moaning and moving around him in a motion that has nothing to do with him.

Sid bites his lip around the urge to encourage Craig, he's fairly sure he'll kill the mood if he devolves that low into tackiness. But fuck, Chris isn't exactly sucking him anymore and he isn't fucking his face either, it's somewhere in between. Neither of them really has any say in the matter and that thought is going to be his undoing. Sid can tell it, like he can taste the coppery tang in his mouth from biting his lips so hard to. Keep. It. All. In.

One day, maybe, Sid's going to learn that biting his lip just doesn't work. Or his brain will keep forgetting it because he generally has that revelation right when he's coming, which is what happens once more. And he sort of feels Chris gag and maybe cough a little, but it's all vague and hidden behind the familiar sensory overload.

It takes him a few minutes to stop trembling and to focus again. He can see Craig's face contorted in effort, thrusting into Chris, his fingers clawing deep into the percussionist's hips. Chris's face is buried in the mattress, between Sid's legs and his moans are muffled and continuous. The DJ makes himself wince as he bites on his lower lip, if he had any energy left he would so be coming again.

Technically this isn't the first time he's been with them, but it's the first time he's watching them fuck and he never thought it could be so good, so different from live porn. Maybe it's because he knows them out of the bedroom, or maybe it's because he can't really see anything properly, or because it doesn't look like they're performing for an audience, all caught up into each other and what they're doing. In any case it's hot, he wishes he wasn't too lazy to go get a camera and take pictures.

He knows it's pretty pointless anyway, as their breathing is so ragged, so full of broken words and pleas and quiet whispers of love. His cock almost wakes up from it, getting semi hard while Chris arches suddenly, almost screaming his climax, Craig's fingers wrapped tightly around his cock, the cock ring somehow tangled in his fingers. A handful of thrusts later, it's Craig's turn. His release almost as silent as his usual behavior.

For a while, Sid is content with watching them shiver together and slump on each other over the bed. His half hard cock softens again, and they're all laying there in sticky, sweaty, companionable silence. He likes that part too, especially as the whole thing started with such a roller coaster of emotions, fear is good and all, but now he thinks he deserves a cuddles.

Lazily, he crawls over to the other two and pulls Chris's arm over his shoulder. He feels more than he hears the taller guy chuckle, and then another shift that pushes him further on the bed. He ponders opening his eye to get what's just happened, but then he feels another hand on him, that cannot belong to Chris. Craig's got Chris's other side then.

And maybe he dozes off, or maybe they just stay there for a long time without speaking or doing much more than stroking lazily at the available skin. But after a while someone steers, he's not sure who and he doesn't really mind either.

"I'm hungry."

Trust Chris to be whining about his stomach right after he got off. Obviously Craig shares the same thought as he chuckles lowly.

"Go get us a pizza then, lover boy!"

Chris makes a sort of humph noise and Sid can't decide if it's from the demand or the nickname.

"You don't get to have fun together while I'm gone!"

Well, that settles it then, and it rises interesting possibilities. Pulling himself up Sid looks over the percussionist to the other man and cocks his eyebrow, "wanna join me in the bathroom?"

The sampler only nods in answer, which isn't really surprising and maybe he's used up all his words for the evening with all he's been saying tonight. Craig pulls back from Chris, who huffs when he pushes him towards the end of the bed none too subtly.

"Fiiiiiine, I'll be your bitch and get pizzas."

Sid watches and grins at Craig who's suddenly pressed right up against him, humming approvingly as they watch Chris get dressed, or rather pull on enough clothes to be considered decent: hoodie, jeans and his sneakers.

As Chris makes his way to the door, he stops his stomping to turn back at them and grumble impatiently. "You two better have some left for me when I'm back!"

[the end]  



End file.
